The Marriage Proposals Between Fictional Characters And 'Real People'
by windrangeryellow
Summary: Basically Goseiger Characters coming to life and proposing to actual people.


**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN SUPER SENTAI. THAT MAKES ME SO SAD! I OWN ONLY CHARACTERS CASSIE, OLIVIA, JAIME, JAMES, AND ALEX (A BOY).**

**Cassie**

Cassie is sitting in her room watching goseiger. On the screen Alata got knocked back but instead flying into like usual he flew from the screen and into her room. Cassie jumped to feet.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you ok?" she asks him. Then she relized he was really there. "OH MY GOSH ALATA IS IN MY ROOM!" Then she fainted. Alata on the other hand is completly dumb founded. One minute he's fighting a warstar the next he's in a fainting girls room. He looks at her closer and recognises her as one of the most beautiful fans of his sentai group. Her name is Cassie remebered the first time he saw her he fell in love right away. After a few minutes she wakes up. "How did you get here?" Alata scratches his head.

"I don't know demo the important thing is that I am." Cassie looks confused and shocked all at the same time.

"Why is that the important thing? And since when do you speak english?"

"It's important because I have to ask you something. and I've always spoken english I usually don't though."

"Oh, cool. So, what did you want to ask me?" Alata get down on one knee and in japenese asks Cassie something in japenese. Cassie looks confused. "What?" At that moment a girl walks into the room.

"Dude she only knows what you say in the show," she said.

"Oh my bad." he turns back to Cassie. "Cassie Hopkins will you marry me?" Cassie freaks when she asks this then she faints agian. "Ok, what's up with that. This is the second time she's fainted since I've been here."

"How should I know?" says the girl.

"Aren't you her sister?"

"Yes but I havn't seen her in like four or five years. If I guess correctly though it's because she's so in love with you that..." she doesn't get a chance to finish because Cassie wakes up. "Nevermind."

"So, will you?" Alata asks Cassie.

"Alata I'm only 15 and a half," says Cassie.

"Can't you just say you're 15 it's much less complicated," says Cassie's sister.

"So, is that a no?" asks Alata looking hurt.

"No! I mean no it was not a no. Yes, Alata I will marry you!" says Cassie all happy. Alata kisses her on the lips. All of a sudden Hyde flies through the screen.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now," says Cassie's sister. She runs out of the room. Hyde jumps to his feet.

"Jaime wait!" he shouts after her. He runs after her.

**ALEX**

Alex is on his computer looking up episodes of goseiger. His favorite character happens to be Moune. He clicks on a link and instead of getting an episode Moune pops out of his computer and falls to the floor.. She jumps to her feet and looks around.

"Hu? where...?" she stops when she sees Alex. She smiles at him. "Hi Alex."

"How do you know my name?"

"Please we goseigers know who all are fans are."

"I gotta question for you Moune."

"Ok, ask away."

"Moune will you marry me?" Moune smiles widely.

"Yes, yes I will."

**Jaime**

"Jaime wait!" shoutes Hyde. Jaime sighs and stops. She turns to face him.

"What is it Hyde?" Hyde catches up to her and takes her hands. They don't notice Alata and Cassie looking from around the corner.

"Jaime please say you'll marry me. I know I've asked you this before but I'm hoping you've changed your mind. Jaime sighs.

"I don't know Hyde..."

"Please Jaime I love you." Jaime smiles at him then nods.

"Ok, Hyde I will marry you but you have to help me with something first."

"Anything."

"Ok, you have to help me get Agri the courage to ask Olivi athe same question you just asked me." Hyde smiles widely.

"I have an idea."

"No blackmail." Hyde sighs.

"Ok." Jaime sees Cassie and Alata hiding around the corner.

"Cassie and Alata you can help us."

"Oh, busted," says Cassie.

**JAMES**

James is walking home from the college. He is scolling through his phone looking for a picture of none other than Eri. He finds one and taps it to blow it up. Instead he get the real life Eri. He staggers back.

"What the..." he starts.

"Hi," says Eri in a really happy excited voice. James blinks still a little in shock then he grinns.

"Hey, wanna get married?" Eri thinks a minute.

"Ok, sure."

**OLIVIA**

Jaime, Cassie, Hyde, and Alata are wlking into Oliva's room dragging a very nervous Agri after them. Olivia looks up from her homework.

"Hey Cassie. Jaime? Hyde? Alata? Agri?" As soon as she sees Agri she jumps up from her bed. "What are you doing here?" Jaime smiles.

"We thought we'd come say," she says. Hyde pushes Agri foward.

"He has something he wants to ask you. Have fun." Hyde Jaime, Cassie, and Alata run out of the room and close the door.

"Guys..." says Agri. He sighs. "Uh, hi Olivia."

"Hey, no reason to be nervous," she says smiling at him reasuringly. He grinns at her.

"You could say that but you're the one that has to ask the question I'm gonna ask."

"Oh, really. Ok, then ask so you can get it over with." they hear laughing outside the door and Agri kicks the door and the laughing stops.

"Ok, Olivia Hopkins will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asks. Just by listening to the sound of his voice you could tell he was nervous.

"Don't sound so scared. Of course I'll marry you. I'd be stupid to turn you down." Agri relaxes. Olivia wlks over to him and hugs him. He leans down and kisses her.

"I think I forgot something," says Hyde from the door. Jaime looks at him.

"What's that?"

"This," Hyde leans down and kisses Jaime on the lips.

**THE END! HAHA I KNOW A KINDA STRANGE STORY BUT OH WELL I ENJOYED IT! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
